


It's a jungle out there

by Graylines



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Domestic Avengers, Mj is fine just shaken, Not Beta Read, Not relevent but cap's #1 hobby is standin up for ladies, Not romantic but mentioned crush, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Women's survival tips, implied violence but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graylines/pseuds/Graylines
Summary: "Sorry for bringing her to the tower without asking Mr. Stark. It's just she was bleeding and freaked out and we were only a couple blocks away.""Don't apologize Peter. You did exactly what you were supposed to do. Your friend was hurt so you helped her."Or Peter gets a call on movie night and MJ mever calls.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	It's a jungle out there

The concept of movie nights was a good idea when Peter brought it up. It could double as a team-building experience and leisure time. Doing something together that didn't involve violence or synchronicity. And several members of the team jumped at the chance to expose Cap to what they deemed landmark Cinema. 

The trouble was with so many conflicting schedules and responsibilities it was nearly impossible to nail down a night to do it. More often or not it was noon lunch breaks or the evenings Peter visited for his internship that they'd gather in the common room for an hour or two.

It was Clint's turn to pick a movie this weekend and he was in the middle of arguing if two episodes of a show could count as his pick while he and Natasha dumped hot popcorn in the three large mixing bowls. 

Peter was on the couch wedged between Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner when his phone started to vibrate on his thigh. The opening cords to "Hit me like a man" hummed through the speaker. It wasn't something he would have picked as a ring tone but after Tony changed his to "Thunderstuck" MJ decided she needed a badass rock opener as her ringtone too, and hey, who was Peter to argue? His heart pumped just a little faster as he dug his phone out of his pocket.

But it was still really unusual for Mj to call. Usually, she'd text if she needed anything. So Peter excused himself from the conversation to answer her call.

Natasha caught his eye as he walked away shooting him a knowing look. Or maybe that was just her face. She knew everything after all. But he'd still rather keep his blooming crush from several of the other people in the room so he answered with as casual a tone as he could manage.

"Hey MJ what's up?" 

He expected the usual "hey loser" in return which is why her bubbly overly feminine response threw him off.

"Hey, dad! I'm leaving the library now so I should be there in a minute."

Peter paused completely confused by the statement. 

"What's going on?" He asked completely thrown.

"Yeah, I'm on 79. I'm like five minutes away." She recited the sentence like a well-rehearsed line and all at once, Peter grasped the situation.

He could feel the tense flow through his frame with a familiar persona. Spiderman stood where Peter was casually leaning against the wall moments before. "Are you being followed?" 

The room around him froze with the statement. Both Cap and Bucky had responded to his change in demeanor by stepping into their own serious personas. Body language completely different than it had been a moment before.

She giggled lightly like he'd been lovingly nagging her. "Yes sir, don't worry."

Nat grabbed Peter's backpack from the table and rifled through it.

Peter kicked his shoes off glad that he'd come to the tower after a brief afternoon patrol and threw his clothes on over his suit. He knew he had the attention of the entire room as his hands flew to his pants quickly stripping them off but he didn't have it in him to feel weird about it.

With his phone now pressed between his ear and shoulder, he told her sternly. "I'll be there in three minutes; keep talking to your phone."

He tossed Cap his phone without bothering to hang up and tore his shirt over his head. Steve caught the device without much fuss and hit the speaker button.   
"Hey kid; this is Steve. I'm gonna talk you through this ok? Spiderman is on his way."

Nat threw him his mask and he caught it in one hand as he voiced activated the nanites in his web launchers to unfurl into his gloves. "Hey, Karen." He threw Nat a grateful nod and took a running leap out of the tower window.

The wind whipped away at him as he rushed through the streets more reckless than he usually swung. Pulling tight turns and scraping against brick here and there. 

It was only a few blocks down to the Yorkville library, the only library on 49th. He was there in two minutes scanning the sparse crowd desperately for any signs of MJ. 

It was the sight of her yellow Docs kicking straight into a guy's stomach that finally caught his eye. He'd webbed over to the wall nearest to her before he could really think about it. The guy she'd kicked doubled over and he used the movement to attach a web to his back over his ducked head and pull him forward into his partner who was pointing a pocket knife at her.

Both men get a generous layer of webbing to glue them and their knife to the street before he feels safe enough to step back. 

"Are you ok ma'am?" He asks only now realizing how out of breath he is. And with very little exertion he knows it must be from the stress. Mj looks similarly out of it. A wild look in her eyes but overall calm like she's not entirely present. 

It took her a moment to realize she needed to respond like she didn't know him. "Uhh, yeah. Thanks, Spiderman! They tried to mug me." 

Her hands pulled her backpack straps up and into place from where they'd been jerked into an awkward position and Peter noticed blood. 

"Your hand!" He realized shocked. 

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I punched the tall one" she stated the wild breathlessness almost coloring with glee.

"That's...kinda badass. But you need to clean that. Why don't I walk you to the tower? It's just a couple blocks."

"Like Stark tower?"

"Avenger's tower" he nods.

It wasn't unusual to see Spider-man walk a civilian to the hospital or their work or home but the tower might have been a little out of character. He hoped this wouldn't end up on any news site but honestly, he didn't have the emotional bandwidth to worry about anything else for the moment. 

He thought about taking her to the medbay but honestly, they had enough first aid in the kitchen to handle this and he knew Cap at least would be anxious to see that she was safe. He always had a soft spot for ladies in distress.

Everyone in the room looked up when the elevator doors opened. It had been twenty minutes since the kid had jumped out the window, pure panic in his eyes. 

Everyone breathed a collective sigh when the doors parted to reveal a girl leaning into Peter's side. She drooped a little like someone coming down from an adrenaline high.

Peter pulled her to the dining table where Natasha was still hovering over his bag. 

"First aid?" She asked immediately spotting the blood. 

"Yes please." He pulled a chair out for MJ and she tried to sit with her bag still on before catching herself and dropping it to her feet.

Nat grabbed the kit from the kitchen and popped the heavy plastic latches. 

MJ still hadn't really noticed the room just sort of stareing at Natasha. Peter meanwhile was hovering urgently over her. 

"She split her knuckle, there's some bruising, maybe a sprain." He recited from his assessment of her hand. 

"You punched the guy?" Tony asked from the couch

She nodded mostly out of her daze now. "He grabbed my bag"

Clint snorted at the matter of fact tone. 

"Kicked the hell out of the other one too." Peter added a hint of pride slipping into his tone. 

"Badass" Nat nodded approvingly.

Cap unable to stay out of the heart of any situation had made his way over slowly. 

"Can I see your hand?"

MJ looked at him either still somewhat in shock or just completely unbothered by the presence of Captain America. "That's why I'm here right?"

Clint snorted again. 

Cap gently cradled her hand after Nat finished cleaning and bandaging it. He extended each of her fingers individually before rotating her wrist a couple of directions. "It doesn't look sprained, just needs to be iced. You'll have some impressive bruises."

"Soooo, we were just about to watch a movie if you're interested." Clint offered.

She looked to Peter who nodded. "Yeah, I'll walk you home after. If Mr. Stark is ok with it."

"Xena? Of course she can stay."

"My name is Michelle." She snarks back at Tony only to turn to Nat "but you can call me MJ".


End file.
